powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet (Omicron)
Name: Omicron Alias: The Hunger, The End of Reality, Sentience of Space-Time, The Ancient One, Power Incarnate Powers: Universal Embodiment, Omnipresence, Nigh Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience. Dimensional Travel, and Reality Consumption. Alignment: Above Good and Evil Quotes: "Evacuate your reality for I have chosen this sector for my consumption." "I ensure you, I bear no malice when I actively perceive the grueling pain, anguish, and grave loss and hope, I simply do what I must to survive." "I consume because I acknowledge the great cosmic powers of the universe. Through feeding my strength, I can hope to bring a semblance of balance in the grand scheme of this chaotic reality." Archetypes: Cosmic Entity, Even Evil Has Standards, Spacetime Eater, You Cannot Grasp The True Form Background: Born from its ebullient spatial inflation, a new universe finally emerged amongst the assemblage of cosmic continuity. During its cooling processes culminating in stabilization, it was time for life to emerge on terrestrial settlements that formed from the laws of reality. From the meager codons that held the ingredients for life to the complex multicellular organisms of diverse shapes and sizes, the eons have made the universe into an eclectic reality rife with life. The universe has grown immensely and the collective conscious of trillions within its space-time have begun to trigger an ineffable effect. A portion of each conscious mind contributed to the emergence of the sentience of the universe itself but when it had truly taken abstracted form in its infancy, it stayed hidden within the depths of its reality concealed from humanity but continually evolving feeding off the consciousness of its incognizant populace. Eons pass, the personification of the universe which was christened Omicron by creation, unveiled itself to species worthy to percieve its appearance. It was a mutual symbiotic relationship with the universe defendant of the quadrillions that rested inside its reality. Everything was good and an eon of peace was forged between all life and Omicron began to be worshipped as a deity. Omicron knew that there were other dimensions, universes, and planes of reality but none of them attained the property that made him unique... sentience. No matter how powerful cosmic beings on other alternate realities were, they couldn't hope to stand up to an entire universe. A millennia elapsed and two cosmic beings from alternate universes battled across the multiverse twisting realities and collapsing dimensional barriers allowing the distorting influences of their powers to flow through. Omicron tried to fight for his inherent populace ro protect them from the collateral damage but every effort was wasted. During the aftermath of the struggle, the sentient universe was greatly damage and its constituents did not fare any better. Entire abstract conceptual entities within Omicron were scorched away and even great portions of it detached and tattered from the cosmic manipulations. It took eons of reconstruction to restore it to its once great height but Omicron was never the same. Soon, it began to learn that as an abstract personification of universe, it was subjected to the same life and death cycle as its constituent creatures and he began to feel the terminal effects. It was becoming unstabilized, its own gravitational influences overcoming his own expansion forces and for the second time in his life, he felt completely helpless knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. Before submitting to his death, he realized other universes were not completely inaccesible to him. Gnawing at the dimensional barriers that separated him from alternate universes, he realized that entirely new realities were open to him... and their consumption prolonged his life. When he contemplated his actions, one thought has made him less remorseful. He recollected the titanic battle of the two cosmic entities that disrupted the stabilization of space-time and determined that fewer realities decreased the probabilities of such an event happening again. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet